Wish You were Here
by Shiki12
Summary: Giotto terpaksa meninggalkan Rasiel sendirian untuk waktu yang sangat lama. ia pergi untuk mengejar impian masa kecilnya. akankah Giotto kembali? atau ia telah melupakan Rasiel? READ SO THAT YOU'LL KNOW! thanks for read, please review


**WARNING! CRACK PARING GIOTTO x RASIEL**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!**

**Fanfi ini saya bikin buat crack pairing favorite saya**

**Darimana saya dapet crack pairing yang super duper crack ini? Darimana lagi kalo bukan dari roleplay KHR di twitter .**

**Selamat kepada hayato_v dan primogio yang merayakan aniv untuk bulan ke-2**

**Semoga hubungan kalian sebagai SEMEUKE berjalan baik dan semoga menjadi crack pairing paling romantic /Flame dan piso melayang**

**Btw anw bsw… saya author yang kejam, ini endingnya bisa cliffhanger bisa nggak **

**Okeh enjoy~ ^^V**

_**Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga, tiba-tiba datanglah pemuda lain yang terlihat lebih tua.**_

"_**nee~ rasiel…" kata pemuda berambut jabrik, pirang dan memiliki sepasang mata berwarna keemasan kepada temannya yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah taman bunga itu. mereka sama-sama pirang, tetapi bedanya temannya tidak berambut jabrik, rambutnya yang pirang tergerai lurus dengan poni menutupi kedua matanya.**_

"_**Ada apa Gio-Chan?" Nama pemuda yang di panggil 'Gio-chan' itu sebenarnya ada Giotto. Ia menundukan kepalanya hingga poninya menutupi raut wajahnya yang sedih. "Gio-chan… ada apa?" tanya Rasiel sambil berjalan mendekatinya. **_

"_**Rasiel… aku…"**_

"_**?" Rasiel masih berjalan mendekati Giotto.**_

"…_**tch! Maafkan aku Rasiel… Aku harus pergi."**_

_**Rasiel berhenti berjalan, tidak ada raut kaget di mukanya. "Bukankah itu hal yang biasa untukmu Gio-chan?" ia kembali berjalan mendekati Giotto dan berdiri tepat di hadapanny. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai lembut rambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Ada apa Gio-chan? Tidak seperti biasanya kau menangis saat berpamitan padaku."**_

"…_**maafkan aku Rasiel…"**_

"_**Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkanmu kalau aku tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kau perbuat?"**_

_**Giotto tidak menjawab, sedangkan Rasiel menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Giotto. Suara angin yang meniup lembut di antara kelopak-kelopak bunga menebarkan bau harum yang sangat menenangkan hati. Masih tetap berdiri di depan Giotto, Rasiel masih perlahan menaruh tangannya pipi Giotto yang hangat.**_

"…_**Rasiel…"Giotto tiba-tiba memeluk Rasiel dengan erat dan Rasiel pun membalas pelukan Giotto, "…maafkan aku… aku… aku harus pergi…untuk waktu yang sangat lama." Rasiel merasakan jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar katanya 's**__**angat lama**__**'. Giotto memang sering berpergian, tetapi… kalau ia mengatakan untuk waktu yang sangat lama… itu berarti ia bisa pergi untuk selamanya.**_

"…_**Giotto…"**_

**0o0o0o0o0**

Di sebuah Negara bagian di Italy, hiduplah seorang pangeran yang penyendiri, Rasiel. Sebenernya dulu ia bukanlah seorang pangeran yang menyendiri, tidak ada yang tahu penyebab utamanya ia seperti itu. Beberapa orang mengira sikap penyendirinya itu datang karena Giotto, teman dekatnya pergi ke suatu Negara yang sangat jauh dan kemungkinan untuk temannya untuk kembali pun sangat kecil .Rasiel tidak bisa menahan keinginan Giotto untuk pergi dari situ. Pertama itu memang sudah impian yang sangat di inginkan oleh Giotto sejak kecil. Ia ingin melihat dunia luar selain Italy. Dan ia pun ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha besar dan kaya yang melakukan suatu perjalanan jauh hingga ke sebuah negri yang nan jauh di sana.

_**I always be here**__**waiting**__**for you to come back home**_

_**I keep our flowers grow, since we planted the seed many years ago**_

5 tahun sudah berlalu sejak Giotto meninggalkan istana itu. Dan sejak itu pula Rasiel lebih rajin mengurus taman bunganya. Bunga yang paling di sukai oleh Rasiel dan yang selalu ia perhatikan adalah bunga mawar berwarna kuning.

_**XflashbackX**_

"_**Happy birthday Siel!" kata Giotto sambil memberikan 1 buket penuh bunga mawar kuning.**_

"_**Ushesheshe~ terima kasih Gio-chan" Rasiel menerimanya dengan senyuman manis. "Wah! Bunga mawar ini sangat bagus. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" **_

"_**Aku membeli beberapa bibitnya dari tempat terakhir yang ku kunjungi" **_

"_**Apakah ka**__**u**__** masih memiliki bibitnya?" tanya Rasiel denga tidak sabar.**_

"_**tentu! Tetapi… itu sudah terbenam di antara kertas-kertas di kantorku." **_

"_**tapi kalau kita mencarinya bersama pasti akan ketemu." Rasiel tersenyum, Giotto membalas senyum rasiel dan mengangguk. Ia pun mengikuti Rasiel menuju ke kantornya. **_

_**Xend of flashbackX**_

Rasiel barajalan-jalan di taman bunganya, ada berbagai macam bunga yang ia tanam di situ. Mulai dari bunga yang mekar hanya 5 tahun sekali hingga bunga yang mekar setiap hari ada di tamannya itu. Tetapi di antara sekian banyak bunga, ia memberika sebuah tempat khusus untuk bunga mawar kuning. Taman bunga rasiel berbentuk lingkaran. Di tengah taman itu ada sebuah rumah-rumahan yang terbuat dari jeruji putih, dan jeruji itu di penuhi dengan tanaman rambat. Di rumah-rumahan itu, ada sebuah meja kecil putih dengan dua pasang kursi taman putih.

Rasiel dan Giotto sering ngobrol dan menikmati teh sore bersama di rumah-rumahan itu. Duduk di rumah-rumahan itu dengan di kelilingi dengan taman bunga, adalah sebuah moment yang sangat di sukai oleh Rasiel. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa begitu menikmati taman bunganya lagi, karena setiap kali ia berada di taman itu ia akan selalu teingat ketika ia dan Giotto bersama.

Tetapi… entah mengapa, Rasiel percaya dalam hatinya, entah kapan… Giotto pasti akan kembali. Dan ia berjanji demi Giotto ia akan selalu menunngu kepulangan Giotto, walau itu berarti ia harus menunggu untuk selamanya.

Taman mawar kuningnya terletak di sudut taman yang besar itu, mengapa ia menaruhnya di situ? Karena dari sudut itulah, ia dapat melihat bulan dengan jelas tanpa terhalang apapun. Hampir setiap malam Rasiel akan keluar ke tamannya dan duduk di antara bunga-bunga mawar kuning itu.

Karena hari itu akan bulan purnama, Rasiel memindahkan meja dan 2 kursi putih dari rumah-rumahannya dan menaruhnya di antara bunga mawar kuning yang sudah mekar dengan penuh. Ia akan makan malam di situ sambil melihat bulan nanti malam. Itu adalah sebuah rutinitas yang tidak bisa Rasiel hilangkan.

_**And I stare at the moon and hope we'll meet there, hope we'll meet there?'cause I miss you**_

_**I wish you were here**_

Malam pun tiba. Rasiel baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya di taman mawar kuningnya itu. Saat para pelayan sudah meninggalkannya sendiri di taman itu, muncullah adik kembarnya, Bel.

"kenapa si oni-chan selalu seperti ini tiap kali bulan purnama?" tanya Bel yang terkadang ikut-ikutan kakaknya duduk memperhatikan bulan purnama yang di kelilingi dengan beratus-ratus bintang di langit. Karena Rasiel tidak juga menjawab pertanyaannya Bel mulai iseng. "Kakak kangen kak Giotto ya?" katanya dengan nada mengejek. Otomatis pipi Rasiel pun memerah.

"Ap-apa maksudmu Bel?" kata Rasiel sambil berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah.

"Ushishishi~ Jackpot! Kakak kangen kak Giotto kan?" Rasiel Cuma mengangguk kecil, "tapi aku nggak ngerti deh. Kenapa kalo orang kangen ama orang lain, selalu yang jadi bahan tontonan tuh bulan."

"Ushesheshe~ dasar adek bego." Kata Rasiel sambil jitak kepala Bel.

"Heh! Kenapa pake pukul si?" Bel langsung ngeluarin pisonya.

"Mungkin karena banyak orang yang percaya bulan dapat menyampaikan perasaan rindu kita ke seseorang yang kita sayangi." Bel langsung bengong. Dia nggak ngerti dengan apa yang di maksud oleh perkataan Rasiel.

"Hah? Aku nggak ngerti dan lagi dari siapa pula kakak tau takhayul begituan."

"Uda lah! Ini uda saatnya untuk anak kecil buat tidur! Sana pergi! Dan lagi Giotto yang ngasi tau aku tetang hal itu!" Rasiel ngusir Bel, karena ia merasa ketenangannya terganggu. Saat Bel mau membantah perkataan Rasiel tiba-tiba salah seorang pelayan datang dan menarik Bel untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan memaksanya untuk tidur.

Tinggallah Rasiel sendirian di taman itu. Angin menghembus perlahan, membawa harum dari berbagai macam bunga di taman itu. Rasiel kembali melamun sambil memandang bulan.

_Giotto… _

…_aku berharap kau ada di sini menemaniku seperti dulu…_

…_aku sangat kesepian tanpa senyuman dan…_

_Pancaran hangat mata emasmu itu… _

_Kembalilah… ku mohon…_

_Aku sangat merindukanmu… _

_Aku selalu berharap kau ada di sisiku setiap saat aku jatuh…_

_Berharap kau tertawa bersamaku seperti dulu lagi…_

_Berharap… kau ada di sini saat ini juga… _

_Giotto… _

_Kumohon… jangan pernah lupakan aku… _

Rasiel berdiri, mengambil sekuntum bunga mawar dan memutuskan untuk pergi tidur, ia melewati taman bunganya, dan menikmati udara malam yang segar dan harum bunga-bunga yang baru saja bermekaran. Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, memaksa Rasiel untuk menutup matanya. Angin tadi membawa terbang beberapa kelopak bunga pergi. Kelopak-kelopak bunga itu menari dengan indah di udara, di mainkan oleh angin tadi.

Rasiel kembali membuka matanya dan ia seakan melihat ilusi, di depannya berdiri seorang pria tegap, dengan rambut jabriknya yang pirang. Dan sepasang mata emas yang memancarkan cahaya yang hangat. Rasiel terdiam, ia tidak berani mempercayai matanya. Bunga mawar kuning yang ia genggam teratuh ke tanah.

"…Gi-Giotto…" akhirnya ia berbicara, walaupun terdengar bergetar.

"Halo Rasiel, apa kabarmu?" Giotto tersenyum. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari mata Rasiel dan itu membuat Giotto kaget. "E-Eh… te-tenang Rasiel. Ini aku Giotto! Kenapa kamu malah nangis?"

Giotto setengah berlari mendekati Rasiel bermaksud untuk menenangkan Rasiel. Tiba-tiba sebuah piso melayang dan hampir mengenai Giotto sekitar 5 centi lagi. "Gio-chan baka!" Giotto langsung salah tingkah. tapi Rasiel langsung lari dan memeluk Giotto erat-erat dan menangis hingga ia tertidur di pelukan Giotto.

Giotto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah teman dekatnya itu. Karena Rasiel keburu ketiduran di pelukannya, Giotto menggendongnya sampai ke kamarnya dan menaruhnya dengan perlahan. Perlahan Giotto mengahapus air mata rasiel yang ada di pipinya. Ia membuka jendela, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk ke dalam kamar Rasiel yang gelap. Giotto bermaksud pergi, tapi saat ia melewati Rasiel, ia serasa di hipnotis dan ia pun duduk di sisi tempati tidur Rasiel.

_5 tahun sejak aku meninggalkanmu…_

_Dan kau sudah berubah begitu banyak…_

_Tetapi…_

Perlahan Giotto menaruh tangannya di pipi Rasiel yang hangat. Perlahan pula ia mendekati wajah Rasiel, ia menutup matanya dan mencium bibir Rasiel yang sedang tertidur itu. Tanpa di sadari, ternyata Rasiel terbangun dari tidurnya. Giotto melepaskan ciuman tadi dan wajahnya langsung merah begitu menyadari ternyata Rasiel terbangun.

"Ma-maaf… aku… " Giotto langsung berdiri, tetapi di tahan oleh Rasiel.

"Kumohon… jangan pergi lagi" Giotto kembali duduk di samping tempat tidur Rasiel. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar nafas Rasiel mulai melambat, menandakan ia sudah tertidur kembali. Giotto menyelimuti Rasiel dan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

0o0o0o0o0

Keesokan paginya Rasiel terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang hangat menyinari wajahnya dari jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"hmmm?" Rasiel merasa ada yang aneh, tetapi karena ia masih setengah mengantuk pikirannya masih tidak begitu jernih. Ia menoleh kearah jendela yang terbuka, tiba-tiba ia terlonjak dan segera loncat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung lari menuju ke tamannya bunganya dan menuju kesudut khusus untuk bunga mawar kuningngnya. Di antara kumpulan mawar kuning itu Rasiel menemukan Giotto tertidur di kursi putih yang belum sempat ia pindahkan semalam.

Giotto merasakan ada seseorang yang datang dan ia terbangun dari tidurnya. Belum sempat ia memfokuskan matanya Rasiel sudah loncat kepangkuan Giotto dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Halo Rasiel! Kau bangun pagi sekali heh?" Giotto membalas pelukan Rasiel dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Gio…" kata Rasiel sambil masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara menimbun wajahnya di dada Giotto.

"hmmm?" Giotto berenti mengusap-usap kepala Rasiel. "ada apa?"

"Kauf memfffff fu femalam a?" suara Rasiel tidak terdengar begitu jelas karena ia masih membenamkan wajahnya di dada Giotto.

"Maaf Rasiel aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kau sampaikan"

"**Kauf memfffff fu femalam a?**" kali ini ia memperbesarkan volume suaranya, tetapi tetap saja Giotto masih tidak mengerti apa yang ia coba katakan.

"…Rasiel angkat wajahmu, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Giotto merasa pelukan Rasiel semakin kencang. "Hei! Aku tidak bisa bernafas jika kau memelukku sekencang ini." Rasiel melonggarkan pelukannya dan ia mengangkat wajahnya hingga ia menatap wajah Giotto. Saat Rasiel mengangkat wajahnya tanpa di sadari wajah Rasiel dan Giotto jadi begitu berdekatan, Rasiel dengan cepat membuang mukanya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Rasiel dan Giotto pun duduk bersama di taman itu di antara sekumpulan bunga mawar. Hening yang lama meliputi keduanya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan

"Gio-chan…"

"Siel…"

Kata mereka secara bersamaan.

"kau duluan!"

"kau duluan!"

Lagi-lagi mereka berkata secara bersamaan. Dan entah mengapa mereka spontan tertawa bersama.

"Sudahlah kau duluan saja Gio-chan"

"Memang tadi kau mau mengatakan apa?" spontan muka Rasiel memerah, semerah kelopak bunga mawar di kebun itu.

"Ti-tidak… lupakan saja"

Giotto tertawa kecil. "Kau masih sama pemalunya seperti dulu Siel"

"…dan kau masih sama menyebalkannya seperti dulu." Dan mereka pun kembali tertawa bersama lagi. Giotto dan Rasiel ngobrol dengan ceria d tengah taman bunga mawar kuning, mereka pun makan sianf dan makan malam di taman itu. Setelah makan malam Giotto memperhatikan sekeliling taman itu, ia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar kuning dan menciumi baunya.

"Kau tau mengapa aku memilih bunga mawar kuning?" Rasiel hanya menggeleng, entah mengapa Rasiel meyukai cara Giotto berkata dengan nada misterius seperti itu. Ia terlihat begitu… bijaksana. Giotto tertawa kecil lagi, "Itu karena bunga mawar ini memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna rambutmu, kuning yand begitu cermelang. Duri yang menunjukan betapa inginnya kau untuk melindungi dirimu dan keindahanmu… dan melindungi temanmu yang lemah" kata Giotto sambil menunjuk pada kuntum bunga yang belum bermekaran. Tiba-tiba Giotto kembali memasang wajah sedih.

_**I know it's hard for you to stay and so I let you go**_

"Siel… aku datang hanya untuk mampir saja." Rasiel kaget mendengar perkataan Giotto. Giotto menoleh dan memasang tampang meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. "Ya! Aku akan pergi lagi untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Maafkan aku."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tahu… aku ke sini hanya untuk mengunjungimu" Giotto memainkan bunga mawar yang ia petik tadi. "Kau tahu… sekarang aku seorang pengusaha yang cukup sukses… tetapi beberap bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba aku terkena issue dan aku berada d ambang kebangkrutan, beberapa hari aku mengalami stress, tetapi kemudiaan keadaan mulai membaik, tetapi tetap saja usahaku ini masih sangat rapuh.

Tetapi… karena sekarang keadaan sudah mulai tenang, wakilku menyuruhku untuk mengambil libur sebentar. Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, sekalian menengok keadaanmu." Giotto memandang bunga mawar kuning di tangannya. Ia tidak berani memandang Rasiel.

_Ia… memiliki sebuah mimpi yang sangat besar…_

_Kesalahankah jika aku menahannya untuk tidak pergi?_

_Tapi… _

…_aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyimpan bunga seperti itu selamanya di dalam rumah kaca…_

_Jika aku menahannya… ia hanya akan menjadi rapuh dan mati…_

_Ia memang harus ku lepaskan untuk tumbuh dengan liar dan menjalani hidup seperti yang ia inginkan…_

"Pergilah!" Giotto menoleh ke arah Rasiel. Ia seakan tidak percaya dengan telinganya.

"tapi…"

"Pergilah Giotto! Itu memang sudah impianmu dari kecil bukan? Kau tidak bisa menyerah! Justru di saat kritis seperti inilah kau mendapatkan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk terus." Giotto terdiam, "jika kau membutuhkanku… katakan saja dan aku akan membantumu! Kau membutuhkan uang? Akan ku berikan padamu! Aku hanya tidak mau melihat Giotto yang ku kenal jatuh dengan cara yang sangat memalukan!" entah mengapa Rasiel kembali meneteskan air matanya lagi. Giotto berdiri di hadapan Rasiel dan memeluknya.

"Tidak Rasiel… aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun darimu… aku hanya membutuhkan semangat darimu saja." Tiba-tiba Rasiel mendorong Giotto jauh-jauh dan berlari kembali ke kamar tidurnya.

"Rasiel!" Giotto mengejar Rasiel tapi ia tidak berhasil menahan pintu kamar Rasiel yang sudah keburu di tutup dan di kunci. Giotto bersender sambil berusaha mendengarkan suara di balik pintu, ia mendengar suara Rasiel menangis, "Maafkan aku Rasiel! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu lagi, tetapi…"

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan Giotto terpental. Terlihatlah Rasiel dengan raut muka marah tetapi air mata mengalir deras di pipinya

"Giotto! Pergi! Pergilah dan wujudkan cita-citamu! Kembalilah kemari jika kau sudah berhasil mewujudkan impianmu itu!" Rasiel hendak menutup kembali pintunya ketika tiba-tiba Giotto menahan pintu itu dengan tangannya. Rasiel yang terkeut membiarkan pertahanannya hilang, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Giotto lagi.

"Lepaskan aku Giotto!" Rasiel berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Giotto. "LEPASKAN AKU GIOTTO!" rasiel kehilangan kekuatannya dan akhirnya menangis di dada Giotto lagi.

_**But you promised to never let me down and said that you love me so**_

"tenangkan dirimu Rasiel… " Giotto mengusap-usap kepala Rasiel, "aku tidak akan pergi selamanya… dan aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu jika kau seperti ini." Rasiel perlahan kembali tenang.

"Kenapa?"

"hmmm? Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau pergi jika aku tetap seperti ini?"

Giotto tersenyum, "Karena yang aku ingin melihat wajah tersenyummu sebelum aku pergi. Dan aku ingin kau melepaskan kepergianku seperti dulu."

"Memang seperti apa?" Giotto tidak menjawabnya, ia menggendong Rasiel ala bridal style.

"h-hei! Lepaskan aku Giotto!"

"Baiklah!" Giotto melempar Rasiel ke atas tempat tidurnya yang king size itu. Dan mencium bibirnya, Rasiel langsung lemas. Giotto melepaskan ciumannya, memandang wajah Rasiel yang memerah

"Gi— hmmpp…"

Giotto mencium Rasiel lagi, tapi kali ini ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang panas. Lidah Giotto memijat bibir bagian bawah Rasiel, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Rasiel mulai kehabisan nafas, tanpa sadar ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Giotto masuk. Lidah Giotto langsung menelusuri setiap bagiannya, mengajak lidah Rasiel untuk mengikuti alur mainnya.

"Hmmm…" Rasiel mengerang. Giotto melepaskan ciumannya, dengan tangan kanannya ia menyingkirkan poni yang menghalangi mata Rasiel, dengan spontan Rasiel menutup matanya.

"Bukalah matamu, Siel." Saat Giotto memanggil namanya Rasiel merinding, tetapi ia membuka matanya. Mata hijau zamrud bertemu dengan mata emas. "Mata yang sangat indah." Giotto mencium Rasiel lagi dan beralih ke lehernya.

"Gio-chan… kau haaaa… belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" nafas Rasiel mulai tidak beraturan.

"Itu simple Rasiel… karena aku mencintaimu. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Dan aku sangat menyukai sifat mu yang suka tersenyum itu, dan tertawa dengan cara khasmu."

"Gio-chan…" Rasiel memeluk Giotto dengan erat. "…aku juga mencintaimu." Giotto tertawa kecil.

"Hari ini Rasiel… aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang." Muka Rasiel memerah. Dan ia mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

0o0o0o0o0

_**And I stare at the moon and hope we'll meet there, hope we'll meet there**_

'_**cause I miss you?**__**I**__**wish you were here**_

Giotto terbangun di tengah malam. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Rasiel tertidur dengan nyenyak dalam pelukannya. Giotto bangun dan mengenakan kembali celananya. Ia berjalan kearah jendela dan membuka kordennya. Sinar bulan masuk dan menerangi kamar yang gelap itu. Giotto duduk di depan jendela dan melamun memandang bulan.

_Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi…_

_Dan aku akan meninggalkannya lagi… untuk waktu yang sangat lama… _

_Kemungkinanku untuk kembali pun sangat kecil._

_Tapi…_

Giotto pun berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia memperhatikan muka Rasiel yang begitu damai. Ia mengelus pelan kepala Rasiel dan ia mengambil beberapa helai rambut Rasiel, ia menciumi rambutnya dan ia perlahan mendekati wajah Rasiel.

"Aku akan kembali dan menjemputmu"

Giotto sudah berpakaian dan ia sudah kembali mengepak kopernya. Ia berencana untuk tinggal selama 3 minggu di situ, tapi entah mengapa, sejak ia bertemu dengan Rasiel hari itu ia memutuskan untuk kembali secepatnya dan menyelesaikan persoalan.

Giotto menaiki kuda yang sudah di siapakan khusus untuknya oleh para pelayan. Giotto sudah memberitahukan para pelayang bahwa ia akan pergi malam itu dan memohon pada mereka untuk tidak membangunkan Rasiel. Ia pergi diam-diam karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Rasiel.

Giotto pergi menuju ke pelabuhan dengan mengendarai kuda putih pirangnya yang gagah. Selama perjalanan hanya ada satu di kepala Giotto yang ia terus ia pikirkan. Rasiel. Ia memikirkan Rasiel dan kesedihan yang aka meliputinya setelah ia tahu kalau Giotto telah meninggalkannya lagi dan kali ini tanpa berpamitan, tetapi jika ia berpamitan Rasiel akan menangis dan ia ingin melihat senyuman Rasiel bukan wajah sedihnya.

Giotto memandang bulan, betapa sinarnya begitu menenangkan hati dan begitu misterius.

_Maafkan aku Rasiel…_

_Aku harus pergi lagi… tetapi kepergianku ini demi kebahagiaan masa depan kita_

_Rasiel…._

_Tunggu aku… _

_Sampaikalah perasaanmu padaku lewat bulan Rasiel…_

_Karena aku percaya hanya bulanlah yang tau betapa aku merindukanmu…_

_Betapa aku… mencintaimu…_

_Dan begitu pulalah ia mengetahui betapa kau merindukan dan mencintaimu…_

Di bawah sinar bulan… malam itu Giotto mengucapkan doa agar Rasiel aman selalu selama ia meninggalkannya. Dan ia tidak menyesali perbuatannya sama sekali, mengapa? Karena ini demi kebaikan Rasiel sendiri dan masa depan mereka. Lebih cepat ia pergi… lebih cepat masalah terselesaikan… dan semakin cepat pula ia menjemput Rasiel.

_Tunggu aku… Siel…_

0o0o0o0o0

_**Make your dreams fulfilled, and don't forget to take me with you someday**_

"_aku akan kembali dan menjemputmu" _

_Menjemputku?_

_Kau mau kemana Giotto?_

_Kau tidak akan pergi dan meninggalkanku lagi bukan? _

_Kau…_

"GIOTTO!" Rasiel terloncat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia sadar ia telanjang, tetapi…

"Giotto?" Rasiel melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya, "GIOTTO?" Rasiel mulai panik.

"**GIOTTO!" **Rasiel loncat dari temapt tidurnya, mengenakan mantel kamarnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Ia hamper menabrak Bel yang sedang membawa senampan penuh dengan sup panas untuk sarapan paginya.

"Hei! Panas tau!" tetapi Rasiel tidak memperhatikan teriakan adiknya yang ingin ia lakukan adalah menemukan Giotto. Rasiel berlari ke seluruh penjuru istana, tetapi ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Giotto. Ia berlari ke kamar Giotto, ia membanting pintunya hingga terbuka lebar.

Kamar itu sudah tertata rapid an hamper kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Giotto di sana. Rasierl terduduk lemas di lantai. Tanpa terasa air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya lagi, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan mengapa Giotto pergi darinya lagi? Dan mengapa kali ii ia tidak berpamitan dengannya terlebih dahulu.

"**GIOTTOOOOO!" **dengan sisa tenaga yang ada padanya Rasiel meneriakan nama Giotto.

_Giotto… _

_Mengapa? Mengapa kau tega meninggalkanku lagi?_

_Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kau akan pergi malam itu…_

…_setelah segala yang kita lakukan…_

_Inikah jawabamu padaku?_

_Kau mengatakan padaku kau mencintaiku… tetapi mengapa kau meninggalkanku lagi?_

_Giotto… _

Dan sepanjang sisa hari itu Rasiel tidak mau makan atau pun meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. 2 hari Rasiel seperti itu, dan kelakuan Rasiel membuat Bel risih.

"Baka oni-chan! Cepat buka pintu sialan ini dan keluar dari kamar!" Bel berusah untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Rasiel, beberapa pelayan berusaha untuk menahan Bel, tetapi berakhir terluka akibat pisau yang ia lempar. Bel benci kalau para pelayan berusaha untuk menahannya untuk berbuat sesukanya pada kakaknya. "Diam kalian! Hanya aku yang tahu bagaimana mengeluarkannya dari situ! Berikan padaku kunci serep untuk pintu ini!" seorang pelayan memberikan kunci serep itu pada Bel. Bel langsung membuka pintu itu dan berlari menerjang kakaknya yang terbaring lemas di atas temapt tidurnya.

"Bangun dari tempat tidurmu dan keluarlah! Lupakan tentang si Giotto sialan itu yang telah meninggalkanmu seperti ini!" Rasiel menerjang adiknya yang telah mengatakan Giotto sialan.

"Jangan… kau berani mangatainya seenak mulutmu Bel!"

"Tapi ia telah meninggalkanmu lagi! Dan kali ini pun tanpa berpamitan! Ia sungguh tidak tahu diri!"

"tapi pasti ada alasan di balik itu sem—" tiba-tiba Rasiel menyadari sesuatu yang ia lupakan karena ia telah tenggelam begitu dalam dalam kesedihan yang teramat sangat. Alasan mengapa Giotto meninggalkannya kali ini. _"aku akan kembali dan menjemputmu" _

"Gi-Giotto…" Rasiel mulai menangis lagi.

"hmmp! Jadi kau sudah menyadari sesuatu huh?" Bel berdiri di hadapan Rasiel dengan cepat ia mencengkram kakaknya dan melemparnya keluar dari kamarnya. "Keluarlah dan rawat taman bungamu! Mereka terlihat begitu berantakan setelah hujan badai semalam" Rasiel berlari menuju tamna bunganya. Benar kata Bel, taman itu terlihat begitu berantakan, seperti hatinya yang telah pecah berantakan dan kini saatnya untuk membereskan serpihan-serpihan itu dan mengembalikannya ke bentuk semulanya.

_**Make your dreams fulfilled, and don't forget to take me with you someday**_

3 tahun telah lewat sejak Giotto menemui Rasiel dan meninggalkannya, dan sejak Rasiel mengetahui menyadari mengapa Giotto meninggalkannya. Rasiel berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya yang di tinggal Giotto dengan memperbesar taman bunganya dan menambah beragam mcam bunga lagi.

Ia juga semakin suka menanam bunga mawar. Segala macam mawar ada di tamannya. Ia juga memindahkan kamarnya sehinggan ia bisa selalu melihat tamannya dari jendela kamarnya.

Banyak hal-hal baru yang terjadi sejak kejadian itu. Suatu hari Rasiel tidak sedang mengejakan apa-apa, ia duduk dan memandangi taman bunganya. Ia mendesah pelan, karena ia tiba-tiba merasa rindu dengan Giotto. Tanpa di sadari seseorang datang mendekat dan menjitak kepalanya dari belakang.

"HEI!" ternyata yang menjitaknya adalah adiknya Bel. Bel hanya tersenyum nakal setelah menjitak kepala kakaknya yang sedang melamun memandangi taman bunganya.

"Masih melamun memikirkan si sialan Giotto itu?"

Sebuah pisau melintas di depan Bel, dengan tenang ia menghindar pisau itu.

"Ushesheshe~ jaga mulutmu Bel, jika tidak aku akan merobeknya."

Bel mengeluarkan pisaunya dan membentuknya seperti kipas. "Ushishishi~ aku berhak menyatakan pendapatku tentang si bangsat Giotto." Rasiel melempar puluhan pisau ke arah Bel, dan merobek sedikit lengan bajunya. "ushishishi~ kau akan membayar mahal untuk bajuku Rasiel." Giliran Bel yang melempar pisau kea rah Rasiel. Dan mulailah perang saudara dengan menggunakan pisau. Karena mereka sedang asyik melempar-lempar pisau, tanpa sadar seseorang sudah berdiri cukup lama dan memperhatikan mereka. Ia tersenyum memandang pertarungan mereka.

Saat sedang bertarung Bel tanpa sengaja melihat orang itu, ia sempat kaget dan menyebabkannya terkena pisau Rasiel.

"Ushesheshe~ mulai merasa capek Bel?" Bel tersenyum setelah ia mengetahui siapakah orang yang berdiri dan menonton pertarungan mereka.

"Ushishishi~ belum. Aku baru saja akan memulai." Bel mengeluarkan semuapisau yang ia punya, ia melempar semuanya secara bersamaan, menyebankan Rasiel terpaksa mundur untuk melindungi dirnya sendiri. Dengan sengaja Bel mengarahkan Rasiel menuju kea rah orang tadi. Rasiel tidak memperhatikan ke arah mana ia menuju, secara tidak sengaja ia jatuh dan tesungkur di depan orang tadi.

Rasiel merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Hei! Apa yang kau—" Rasiel kaget melihat orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Well~ selamat bersenang-senang kalian berdua!" Bel langsung lari dan menghilang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Siel?" suara yang begitu familiar, hangat dan indah. Orang itu mengulurkan tangannya membantu Rasiel berdiri.

"Giotto… kau…" Giotto hanya tersenyum memandang Rasiel.

"Tadaima Rasiel." Rasiel loncat dan langsung memeluk Giotto dengan erat, tanpa sadar ia kembali menangis.

"O-Okaeri… Gio-chan."

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu Rasiel." Tanpa aba-aba Giotto langsung menggendon Rasiel ala bridal style.

"He-Hei! Turunkan aku! Ki-kita mau kemana?" Rasiel berusaha memberontak.

"Rasiel, kalau kau tidak diam, aku akan menjatuhkanmu. Aku akan membawamu bersamaku ke Jepang. Kita akan tinggal bersama di sana untuk selamanya." Giotto tersenyum. Rasiel hanya membuang muka, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan mukanya yang merah. Giotto menuju ke pintu depan istana itu dan di depan telah menunggu kereta kuda putih dengan sepanga kuda hitam yang tampak gagah.

"Wow! Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa membawa sesuatu seperti ini!"

Giotto hanya tertawa kecil. "Ayo masuk! Barang-barangmu sudah di kemas dan kita tinggal berangkat saja."

Rasiel berjalan maju, tiba-tiba Bel datang dan menerjang kakaknya hingga terjatuh dari tangga depan.

"Baiklah! Mana kereta kuda itu?" Rasiel kaget melihat adiknya mengenakan baju berpergian dengan koper bertumpuk d belakangnya.

"Hah? Dia ikut juga?" Rasiel bertanya kepada Giotto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Bel.

"Yap! Aku berpikir kau pasti akan merasa kesepian tanpanya." Rasiel bengong. Tapi tidak dapat membantah Giotto lagi, karena Giotto sudah menariknya dand Bel masuk ke dalam kereta kuda itu.

"Oh iya! Perkenalkan kusirku" Giotto memperkenalkan seorang pria muda tegap, "Namanya Dino. Ia sebenarnya buka kusir, tapi karena kusirku sedang cuti jadi ia menggantikan untuk sementara."

"Halo! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Pria ia member hormat dan kembali ke kursi kusirnya di depan.

Selama perjalanan Giotto dan Rasiel hanya saling memandang, mereka tidak bisa berbicara dengan leluasa karena ada Bel di dalam kereta kuda itu. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat Bel jatuh tertidur.

"Jadi… kau berhasil mewuudkan impianmu Gio-chan?"

"Yah! Dan itu hanya memakan waktu yang singkat dari apa yang kubayangkan. Dan sesuai janjiku… aku menjemputmu."

Rasiel hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apakah masa depan yang menunggu mereka berdua di depan. Ia yakin akan ada banyak masalah, tetapi pasti akan ada lebih banyak kebahagian yang aka mereka rasakan bersama. Rasiel hanya tersenyum sambil melamun membayangkan masa depan mereka.

0o0o0o0o0

**Akhirnya ini fic selese juga == **

**Saya uda mau menyerah ngerjain fanfic GioSiel ini. **

**Maunya bikin one-shot 3000 kata, tapi ujung-ujung jadi 4000 kata orz**

**Semoga kalian seneng bacanya.'**

**Maaf ini crack pairing yang amat sangat crack. Dan maaf jika banyak OOC nya *mojok***

**Saya nggak bakat bikin fanfic indo, padahal orang Indo tapi nggak bisa bikin fanfic Indo *mojok lagi***

**Okeh terima kasih uda baca fanfic abal ini. Silahkan meRepew-pew (review) fanfic ini.**

**Sequel: Three human's Desire **


End file.
